live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001)
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is a 2001 fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the novel Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the first instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman. The film was released in the UK and US in November 2001. It received positive critical reception, made more than $974 million at the worldwide box office, and was nominated for many awards, including the Academy Awards for Best Original Score, Best Art Direction and Best Costume Design. The film stars: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Richard Griffiths, Richard Harris, Ian Hart, John Hurt, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith. The film Co-Stars: Sean Biggerstaff, Warwick Davis, Julie Walters, Zoë Wanamaker, David Bradley, Tom Felton. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger 'Starring' *John Cleese - Nearly Headless Nick *Robbie Coltrane - Hagrid *Richard Griffiths - Uncle Vernon Dursley *Richard Harris - Albus Dumbledore *Ian Hart - Professor Quirell, Voldemort *John Hurt - Mr. Ollivander *Alan Rickman - Professor Snape *Fiona Shaw - Aunt Petunia Dursley *Maggie Smith - Professor McGonagall *Sean Biggerstaff - Oliver Wood *Warwick Davis - Goblin Bank Teller, Professor Flitwick *Julie Walters - Mrs. Weasley *Zoë Wanamaker - Madame Hooch *David Bradley - Mr. Filch *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy 'Cast in Order of Appearance' *Baby Harry Potter - Saunders Triplets *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Bartender in the Leaky Cauldron - Derek Deadman *Diagon Alley Boy - Ben Borowiecki *Griphook - Vern Troyer *"He Who Must Not Be Named" - Richard Bremmer *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Station Guard - Harry Taylor *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Dimpled Woman on Train - Jean Southern *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Goyle - Josh Herdman *Seamus Finnegan - Devon Murray *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *The Sorting Hat - Leslie Phillips *Susan Bones - Eleanor Columbus *The Bloody Barron - Terence Bayler *Fat Friar - Simon Fisher Becker *The Grey Lady - Nina Young *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Fat Lady - Elizabeth Spriggs *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Taylor *Alicia Spinnet - Leilah Sutherland *Katie Bell - Emily Dale *Adrian Pucey - David Holmes *Marcus Flint - Will Theakston *Terrence Higgs - Scott Fern *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Firence - Ray Fearon 'Uncredited' *Derek Hough - Ravenclaw Boy *Jamie Yeates - Marcus Flint *Julianne Hough - Gryffindor Girl Trivia *It's a credits error for the Slytherin Quidditch team. David Holmes was credited for portraying Adrian Pucey, when he's in fact portrayed by actor Scot Fearn, while Holmes portrays an additional Slytherin Quidditch player. Will Theakston is credited for portraying Marcus Flint, who's in fact portrayed by uncredited actor Jamie Yeates. He's actually portrays Terrence Higgs who's credited under Scot Fearn. Category:Movies Category:2001 Movies